Stormy Night
by Princess Blaziken
Summary: How Link met Blaze.


**I just wanted to write this for some reason. I might continue it, I might not. This will be written in Link's P.o.V. NOW LET US BEGIN!**

I flinched slightly as another growl of thunder shock my tree house. It was probably 2 at night and I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep thanks to this storm. Even the event of the twilight realm, Zant and Ganondorf hadn't caused to lose any sleep. But something about this storm sent a buzzing feeling through my head. Like I should stay awake…

Another blast of lighting and thunder rolled throughout Ordon Forest. I heard Epona neigh loudly outside and buck. I figured she was just afraid of the storm. After almost ten minutes of her neighing loudly I got worried and decided to check in on her. I sat up from my bed and slid my feet in my boots. I slept in my tunic and tights, thankfully. I slid my hat on over my bedhead and walked outside.

The wind pushed against me vigorously and didn't let up. The rain came down so hard it almost hurt. I saw Epona's silhouette next to the tree and began to walk towards her. She kept rearing up and neighing loudly. I tried to grab her reigns but she jerked her head so I couldn't. "Woah, Epona! Stay calm, girl!" I tried to calm my horse, my words getting lost in the wind. She tried to move forward but ropes held her in place. She reared once more. I decide to look the way Epona was facing. A flash of lightning gave a false sense of daylight for a moment and I saw a dark shape a few feet ahead of us.

I walked forward to the shape and bent down toward it. _'Maybe it's a tree branch that fell and startled her.'_ I thought. I placed one hand on it and felt cloth and something… soft? My eyes widened as an almost inaudible moan was heard. I drew my hand back hastily, thinking of what it might have been that I touched. I hefted the figure onto my back and began to carry it inside, knowing leaving them outside would only cause trouble. I managed to get up the ladder with some difficulty and opened the door.

I laid the figure down on my bed and began analyzing her. She was obviously female, due to the… large chest area and her feminine face and build. Her skin was pale and her darkish hair was plastered to her head from the rain. She wore a white cloak almost covered in dirt and ripped in half. Her dress was covered in mud and cut in many places. He tights were the same way along with her boots. A belt and sword were around her waist. She was covered in mud.

I placed a hand on her head and she moaned once again. "Bobokins…" She moaned before she seemed to pass out. I then noticed her various injuries. There were cuts on her arms and her elbows were scraped. One of her ankles were twisted slightly and there were four bloody holes on her calf. The injuries concerned me greatly and I dashed out of the house, going to the one person I could trust with something like this.

"Ilia!" I shouted and pounded on my friends door. I knew she wouldn't like it but that girl needed some serious help. Ilia opened the door, her hair a mess and tunic and tights crumpled. "Goddess Link! You almost woke my father up! This better be good…" Ilia yawned. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to my house, ignoring her protest. She shut up immediately when she say the girl. "Who's this?" She asked. "I don't know. I found her outside like this but all I know is she's hurt badly." I said, pointing to the puncture holes on her calf. Ilia's eyes widened and she went to work. She was an amazing nurse for both people and horses. "Go get some bandages, a washcloth, a healing potion, some of your clothes and run some warm water in your bath."

"Okay- Wait! Why do I have to get my clothes! ?" I asked. "You want her to sleep in her torn up, muddy, bloody and wet clothes and get sick? Think, Link, think!" Ilia yelled at me. I decided not argue and grabbed what she asked for. When I walked in my bathroom I saw Ilia had removed most of the girls clothing, leaving her in only a bra and underwear. I blushed, looked away fro the passed out girl, and handed Ilia what she asked for. "Thanks, now leave." She said.

"What?"

"I'm not letting you stay in here while I clean this girl up!" Ilia shouted at me and glared daggers. I waited outside for a while Ilia bathed the girl and cleaned her wounds. Soon the girl was lying on my bed, sleeping. She wore the clothes I wore before I had my tunic and he arms and legs were bandaged up. "She won't be able to walk for a few days because of her calf and sprained ankle and it'll hurt to move her arms. I'll wash and sew her clothes up." Ilia said and walked back home. I bid he farewell and turned the girl. I was sitting down in a chair right next to my bed

She looked much better then she did an hour ago, even if my old clothes were a bit baggy on her. Her skin seemed to be regaining color and her hair was drying. She was breathing easily but she still hadn't opened her eyes. I sighed and leaned back in the chair. I noticed the storm had quieted down to nothing more then a sprinkle. I calmed me somehow. My eyes felt droopy and soon I found them closing…

oOoOoOo

"Sir?… Wake… Wake up… Sir, wake up."

I felt something tugging at my arm. _'Who would be waking me up this early?'_ I thought, annoyed. The kids often called to me from in front of my house but they never came in. Then I remembered what had happened last night. My eyes snapped open to look into a pair of unfamiliar blue-grey eyes.

The girl recoiled at my sudden movement. She was sitting up with her arms at her sides. Suddenly it was very awkward. The girl twiddled her thumbs and gripped the blankets. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down, suddenly embarrassed. "I, um… Gah… You… You must be hungry!" I exclaimed and climbed down to the main floor of my house and the kitchen. I pulled out some bread and made a sandwich, because I wasn't sure what else to make. I carried it up to the girl and saw she had lain back down.

I gave it to the girl and she ate silently. I watched as the girl ate, she just focused on her sandwich and occasionally her eyes flickered to me. I noticed the girl's face was red and her eyes were slightly crusty. In a moment of worry, I placed my hand on the girl's head. Her muscle's tensed up and her face became even more red. I felt and unnatural heat coming off of her. I realized the girl was stuttering, asking me what I was doing. I pulled my hand back. "Sorry. I was just checking for a fever because you look sick. You do have fever." I said. She nodded and ate the rest of her food. She twiddled her fingers before she spoke. "How did I get here? And where are my clothes? I remember being chased by Bobokins but that's all I can remember…"

I noticed she was squinting pretty hard at me. "Um, my best guess is you out ran them but you got some pretty bad cuts, scrapes, four arrows to your left calf and sprained your right ankle. It was raining pretty bad last night so that explains your fever, you were also covered in mud. My friend patched you up and took your clothes so she could wash them and sew them up. If it hadn't been for my horse, well… I don't know. You passed out right in front of my house. Are you alright? You're squinting at me pretty hard."

The girl nodded and pulled her legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm fine. I just don't have my glasses with me so I can't see very well right now." She began to stand up but Link then remembered what Ilia told him. "W-wait!" I shot up from my seat but it was too late. The girl had stood up completely and her legs gave in from pain. She fell forward, and onto me. Her face was in the crook of my shoulder and she was shaking a little. "O-owwww…" She spoke in my shoulder. I looked down but could only see the top of her curly red hair.

I set her back down on the bed. Tears were pinched at the corners of her eyes. "I'm Link Haylia. What's your name?" The girl looked at me, and I noticed here eyes seemed a little more grey then before. "You're the Hero of Time?" She asked. I flinched. How did she know that about me? "Yeah. How did you know?" I asked. "I was told by a… very good friend." She said after finding the right words. I saw her eyes were back to their normal blue-grey shade. _'What the…?'_ I thought but shook it off, thinking it was trick of the light. But she shook her head and smiled at me.

"I'm Blaze. Blaze Tempest."

**And that's that. Tell me what you think. Laters.**


End file.
